Midnight Outlaw: Illegal Street Drag Nitro Edition/Transkrypt
Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Nielegalne wyścigi samochodowe. Gatunek który praktycznie kojarzony jest z kiczowatymi produkcjami, od równie capiących szambem twórców. Pod natchnieniem sukcesu Need For Speed: Underground czy też filmów z cyklu Szybcy i Wściekli, a to tworzyli, jak to było w przypadku RPM tuning, całkowicie moczopędną fabułę, z równie angażującym modelem jazdy czy miejscówkami, innym razem kompletnie olewali jakąkolwiek historię, oferując nam tylko zatrważające trasy, od których prędko rozbijemy sobie łeb o ścianę, niczym w tricked and tuned. Albo oferując równie bolesne szlaki, tyle wzorowane na rzeczywistych lokacjach, jak w przypadku serii street racer, czy też Taxi 3, od holenderskiego Team 6. Jednak im dłużej zaczęto bić martwego konia w postaci filmowego tasiemca, tym szybciej electronic arts przeniosło na inne tory swoją kurę znoszącą złote jaja, przez co zapotrzebowanie na karalne rajdy spadło na zbity ryj. Jednak dzisiaj przeniosę w czasie 11 lat do tyłu, by przedstawić wam najprawdziwszą zmorę jeśli chodzi o pościgi wyjebanymi samochodami pod osłoną nocy. Produkcja, która nie dość, że wyszła dwa lata po premierze pierwszej części hitowego pożeracza szarych komórek, z paulem walkerem w roli głównej, ale także ponad dziesięć miesięcy przed pierwszym undergrondem. Z jakim gównem będziemy mieć tym razem do czynienia? Za chwilę się dowiemy. Tak więc, by już nie utrzymywać was w niepewności, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Midnight outlaw, illegal street drag nitro edition, nazwa nie w kij dmuchał, została wyjęta prosto z jelita grubego programistów z kanopi games, w styczniu 2003 roku, a studiem, które ośmieliło wypuścić tę zgrozę na półki z pełną premedytacją, było walju soft, dobrze nam znane z katastrofalnego super stunt spectacular, czy też niemalże złego, drugowojennego fps-a, którego mogliście podziwiać dwa epizody temu. Same jednak kanopi games, możemy kojarzyć między innymi z gry akcji jestem atomowym potworem, serią symulacyjną Harley Davidson, czy też z gry na podstawie anime inisz jal di, które było wodospadem ciepłego moczu dla fanów jakiejkolwiek rozrywki w formie aplikacji. Dłubali też oni przy podstawce, bez dodatkowego nitro edition, która to była uboga jedynie o parę modeli. Co jednak interesujące, kolejna odsłona cyklu, która jeśli wierzyć twórcom była oficjalną kontynuacją ilegal street drag, została stworzona przed zupełnie inne studio Babylon, które to w swoim portfolio miało RPM Tuning, a same sześć godzin do wschodu słońca, łączy z dzisiejszym gównem tylko główny tytuł, oraz ten sam dystrybutor. Ba, druga część to nic innego niż dokładna kopia RPM-a właśnie, tylko z podmienionym tytułem. Zanim jednak odpowiemy sobie na pytanie, dlaczego jedynka jest tak makabryczna, sprawdźmy jak została ona przyjęta wśród growych krytyków w Internecie. Co zaskakujące, nawet wśród zagranicznych recenzentów, dzisiejszy twór nie został przywitany gromkimi brawami, gdyż zarówno noty francuskiego że widijoł, jak i pc gamera, oscylowały w okolicach dwójki. Żabojady wystawiły 4 na 20, a gracze z zachodu, dwadzieścia pięć na sto punktów. A z kolei portal somfink oł ful, całe minus 47 na minus 50. Po przeczekaniu kilku sekund czarnego ekranu, oraz statycznego obrazu z logotypami wydawcy i autorów tego diabelstwa, przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się to coś, co miało przypominać meni główne. Na jaskrawym tle, które to jest równie przyjemne co światła reflektorów przyłożone do gałek ocznych, widnieje wychodzący ze smugi światła wóz w amerykańskich barwach, który również jebie nasz wzrok niczym najprawdziwsza latarnia morska, a same bloczki z tekstem opcji są niewiele lepsze. Jednak byśmy nie czuli się wystarczająco ukojeni przez odczucia czysto estetyczne, projektanci postanowili dać nam jeszcze większy gwałt receptorów mózgowych, samymi ustawieniami. Prócz możliwości obejrzenia listy płac, uruchomienia szybkiego wyścigu, czy też zagrania w dwa, niedziałające już tryby wieloosobowe, mamy oczywiście samą śmietankę, wzorem mistrzów gatunku, pociętą na cztery części. W zakładce dotyczącej obrazu, możemy zmienić rozdzielczość do mrożącej pawia w gardle, 1024 na 768, zmienić jakość detali świata oraz tekstur z niskiej na wysoką, oraz gammę. W ustawieniach sterowania możemy wybrać jeden z czterech podanych kontrolerów i jego czułość, a także przypisać klawisze do odpowiednich akcji. W dźwięku stoi otworem zmiana głośności efektów jak i muzyki z sji di, a w liście płac mamy spis ludzi, którzy przyłożyli rękę do tego smrodu. Już od pierwszych chwil czuć, z jakim gówno tokiem będziemy mieć do czynienia. W grze wcielamy się, no właśnie, w kogo? Weterana wyjętych spod prawa wyścigów, który chce ponownie rozjebać cały gang? Zbiegłego więźnia, który musi odkupić swoje winy i ocalić swoje imię? A może w pana Witka, który po obaleniu skrzynki denaturatu i wpierdoleniu złoża węgla brunatnego, postanowił poczuć wiatr we włosach. Tego nie wiemy, bo na ten temat w przeciągu całej produkcji nie dostaniemy ani słowa. Co jednak otrzymamy, to misję wejścia na szczyt drabiny podziemnego królestwa, którą to zrealizujemy, walcząc na śmierć i życie, a raczej o respekt i jego brak, z kolejnymi typami od klasy de do a w wyścigach równoległych, przy okazji ulepszając naszą furę. Więc jeśli nie lubisz dragów w jakiejkolwiek formie, to masz przepierdolone jak w ruskim czołgu, bo tu ich jest czterdzieści. Powiedzenie, że są one wałkowane do porzygu byłoby niedopowiedzeniem równoważnym ze stwierdzeniem, iż dźwięk wykastrowanego Dżar Dżar Bingsa może nie należeć do najprzyjemniejszych. Bowiem będziecie się ścigać z jednym opryszkiem nie tylko raz, by odebrać od niego respekt i pieniądze za zwycięską pozycję, ale wręcz niezliczoną ilość razy by zdobyć kasę na kolejne wydatki dla naszej fury. Tak więc, będziecie przez kilkanaście a nawet i kilkadziesiąt minut wciskać strzałkę w górę, okazjonalnie patrząc na licznik prędkości, by w odpowiednim czasie przełączyć bieg. Po kilku minutach, nawet animowany wygaszacz ekranu staje się bardziej angażujący. Jak przystało na twór czerpiący garściami z serii szybcy i wściekli, postawiono nacisk także na odpicowanie naszego demona prędkości. Wśród podzespołów, których ulepszenie ma rzekomo podrasować naszą moc, mamy koła, amortyzator, kolektor wydechowy silnika, turbo, rurę wydechową, paliwo, kam girs, oraz sprzęgło. A z kolei w sekcji dającej respekt, prócz opon i samego nitra, otrzymujemy możliwość odmalowania naszej bryki, na losowo wybrany przez grę kolor, kamerę, która jeśli wierzyć opisowi ma na celu rozszerzyć nasze pole widzenia, skaner, pozwalający w teorii namierzyć nadjeżdżający patrol policji, klakson, oraz tak zwany mróz, który okazuje się być, radiem z możliwością odtwarzania płyt CD, który mało tego, przeobraża się później w subwoofer, kino domowe, i kurwa konsolę do gier. Brakowało chyba tylko jebanej podstawki na kubek i panienki do wykupienia. Jednak mimo wspomagaczy potrzebnych jak w dupie zęby, reszta tuningu nadal ssie szambo wężem strażackim. I nie chodzi o to, że te komponenty podnoszą naszą prędkość jedynie o pół procenta. One nie robią absolutnie nic. Zresztą, tylko spójrzcie co zmieniała modyfikacja każdego z nich przy starciu z nieco szybszym od nas oponentem. Kolektor wylotowy, nic. Elektroniczne paliwo, nic. Może chociaż koła? Gówno. Pozostaje więc tradycyjne, dojenie gotówki z pozostałych graczy, i jak najszybsze wykupienie turbiny. No, i jak już jesteśmy przy tym. Model jazdy to po prostu chujnia nad wszelką chujnię. Niby wszystko na początku wygląda nienajgorzej. Auto reaguje na wciskanie gazu, a przełączanie biegów, bez względu na ilość nałożonych modernizacji, idzie jak złoto. Jednakże wszystko obraca się o 180 stopni, gdy tylko zaczniemy prócz strzałki w górę, korzystać także z tej w lewo i prawo. Samochody podczas skręcania bowiem zachowują się tak jak te plastikowe po pociągnięciu sznurka na wysmarowanej tłuszczem podłodze. Jednak prawdziwą katorgę uświadczymy, gdy tylko wszystkie planety ustawią się w jednej linii. Wtedy bowiem, fizyka, grawitacja czy inne pojęcia z tym związane, postanawiają dać sobie na wstrzymanie, i zamienić się z tymi na Marsie czy innym pierścieniu Saturna. Nagle nasze nadwozie przenika w głąb ziemi, zostawiając na nawierzchni koła. Sama karoseria czasem w nieoczekiwanych momentach, wpada w niewidzialny odskok na idealnej prostej wybijając się w górę i robiąc ósemki maską. Podczas jazdy na prostej linii, opony postanawiają dostać ataku. A niekiedy podczas odbijania się naszego mobilu od budynków, kamera dostarcza nam epilepsji na niespotykanym dotąd poziomie. Innym razem otrzymujemy, nawet nie mam pojęcia jak to opisać. *odgłos what the fuck* Skoro już jednak mowa o pojazdach wszelkiej maści. Podczas uruchomienia gry i stworzenia nowego profilu, otrzymujemy wybór jednego z dziesięciu wozów do wyboru, z którym będziemy się trzymać do samego końca pseudo zabawy. I tylko zgadnijcie, jak twórcy nazwali owe maszyny, do których zresztą oczywiście nie mieli licencji. Skoro inspirowali się Toyotą suprą, mazdą MX 5 czy Hondą CRX, to może dostaniemy jakieś fikcyjne nazwy mark, jak w bernałcie, flat ałtach czy chociażby drajwerze. Oczywiście chuja tam, gdyż zamiast jakiegokolwiek nazwania krążowników szos, czy nawet przydzielenia im jakichś losowych wyjętych z dupy specyfikacji, otrzymaliśmy nadwozia, a raczej z gruba ciosane kloce je przypominające, ponumerowane od jednego do dziesięciu. Jednak same nazewnictwo to małe piwo, w porównaniu do absolutnego braku zmian w prowadzeniu wehikułów. I ta jednolitość w kierowaniu jest na tyle odczuwalna, że jeżdżąc, przy użyciu specjalnego kodu, nawet najbardziej wycackanym odpowiednikiem supry z szybkich i wściekłych, która to jest właściwie znakiem rozpoznawczym tej serii, miałem dokładnie takie same odczucia z jazdy jak podczas kierowania wypierdkiem ze złomowiska. Wśród awatarów z którymi będziemy rywalizować, są między innymi, rudy krewny Harrego Pottera który spierdolił z hogwartu, postrach wampirów bafi, która postanowiła w wolnym czasie odstawić upiory na rzecz pościgów. Przylizanego orzecha, który ledwo co wyszedł z lan party. Paradującego w oksach typa, który sądząc po ksywce się wypalił. Człowieka o słodkich wargach i wyjątkowo gęstych pejsach. Podróbkę Jackiego Chana po ósmym wylewie. Iskrowego, któremu chyba iskierka trafiła do prawej półkuli. Główną stopę, która chyba przesiedziała trochę w jaskini tej wielkiej. Zefira, który wygląda jak hybryda hitmana i morfeusza z dawką gruzu, oraz cały kolektyw innych gogusiów. Mimo jednak zróżnicowania w wyglądzie, tę parszywą kompanię łączy jedna, dość istotna rzecz. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż siadając za kółko, postanawiają wyłączyć mózg i dać sprawom toczyć się samym. W trakcie nawet najbardziej wymagających wyścigów, nasi agresorzy nigdy nie zjeżdżają z ustalonej sobie prostej ścieżki, gdy my próbujemy wbić się w ich maskę oni nawet nie ruszą palcem u nogi, a w momencie gdy my zajeżdżamy im drogę, uparcie zostają na swoim torze jazdy. Mało tego, gdy tylko dojdzie do jakiejkolwiek kolizji, i to nie ważne z której ze stron, to my zawsze jesteśmy obarczani karą pieniężną. A raz na ruski rok otrzymujemy, taki piękny obrazek. Jak więc deweloperzy tłumaczą ten zabieg? A no tym, że przecież co to by była za gra komputerowa, bez jakiejkolwiek eksplozji. Nad mapami sprawował pieczę sam maestro projektu. Na każdym stopniu kariery czeka nas jedna trasa. W klasie najniższej, czyli de, otrzymujemy klasyczne przedmieścia z dwoma skrzyżowaniami wzdłuż, oraz duchami samochodów. Poziom c, oferuje nam niezapomniane przeżycia na budowie. W randze be z kolei, przerzucamy się do przystani, gdzie czyha na nas obładowany po brzegi tankowiec, płynący iście rwącym potokiem. A dla samej elity w kategorii a, przygotowano ucztę w postaci plaż, palm i hacjend rodem z Majami. A dla głodnych wrażeń, czeka nas misja testująca nasze cacko, w której towarzyszy nam panna z przejawem ajc hajmera. Mimo jednak obiecującego opisu, wszystko i tak trafia po chwili szlag, gdyż wszystkie te lokacje, co do jednej, nie mają żadnych alternatywnych wersji. Brak jakichkolwiek rozwidleń, przeniesienia mety kilka pikseli dalej, a nawet lustrzanego odbicia trasy. Zamiast tego z każdym jednym knypkiem, będziemy mierzyć s dokładnie tych samych, wymierzonych jak po linijce, prostych. I rozumiem, jest to w końcu drag, a nie można od tego wymagać zbyt wiele, ale na miłość boską, jakim cudem te wszystkie gangi nie zostają od razu zwąchane przez psy. Oprawa audiowizualna jest tak fenomenalna, że czuć, że dłubał przy niej istny mistrz pędzla i ołówka. Tekstury wyglądają jak ręcznie malowane przy pomocy kupska mamuta. Inauguratorzy wyścigów prezentują się, jakby dopiero co wyrwali się z domu rozpusty w Hultajewie, a same ich ruchy przypominają te pielęgniarek z sajlent hila. Światła lamp wychodzą nad żarówką, a automobile podczas uruchomienia dopalacza najwyraźniej niemożebnie krwawią. Właściwie jedynie karoseria, odbijająca wszystko jak obtarta woskiem, mniej więcej wybija się od tego festiwalu wymiocin i wszelkiego innego tałatajstwa. Kwestia dźwiękowa również zwala z nóg. Silniki brzmią jak blender potraktowany z pół obrotu i dobity łomem, wszyscy rozpoczynający posiadają ten sam głos, a wszelkie drastyczniejsze kolizje brzmią jak rozsypana szafka ze szklanymi naczyniami. I o ile w głównym ekranie oraz większej części rozgrywki, nie doswkiera nam żadna przegrywająca muzyka w tle, to gdy tylko pokusimy się o wykupienie dającej wieczny szacunek na ulicy wieży, nasze uszy będą doszczętnie gwałcone przez przesadnie głośne, i przyjemne niczym wetknięty do ucha wacik, techno młoty i inne hity z meliny. Istną poezja. O ile w kwestii stabilności produkt nie sprawiał praktycznie żadnych problemów, utrzymując się w stałych sześćdziesięciu klatkach na sekundę nawet podczas nagrywania, tak jeśli chodzi o błędy to produkcja pokazała potężnego pazura. Prócz wspomnianej fizyki, umożliwiającej robienie bączków w powietrzu, oraz odbijanie się od wszystkiego co możliwe, mamy też detekcję kolizji, która nie działa nie tylko na samochodach postawionych w tle. Bowiem gdy tylko w odpowiedni sposób ustawimy się naszym rumakiem na mecie, nasz adwersarz z impetem wbije się prosto w nasz tyłek, bez żadnych obaw wnikając nawet do połowy blachy. Czasem zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni będzie na tyle wysokie, że nasz przeciwnik nawet nie dotrze do mety, wybijając się do gwiazd z malutkiego odskoku, zostawiając nas na lodzie. A w pewnym momentach, obraz działa szybciej od dźwięku, lub czasem odwrotnie. A żeby tego było mało, w grze istnieje poważna dziura w kodzie, która po przegranym wyścigu i wyjściu do meni głównego, po oczywiście anulowaniu zapisu, zostawiając nas z kwotą jaką mieliśmy po fiasku. I nie wiem czy mam programistom dziękować czy ich za to gnębić, bo gdyby nie ta mała luka, prawdopodobnie nie zdołałbym o zdrowych zmysłach ukończyć tej katastrofy. Podsumowując, Midnight outlaw, illegal street drag nitro edition, to pomijając niesławne Midnight Race Club supercharged, najgorsza gra wyścigowa w klimatach nielegalnych rajdów w jaką grałem w swoim całym życiu. I mając na uwadze barachła z którymi się użerałem, to naprawdę mówi sporo. Ten krap mnie doszczętnie złamał, a z niejednego gównianego pieca jadłem. Nic tu kompletnie nie gra. Od pomysłu, który ssałby nieziemsko w grze do odpalenia w przeglądarce, a co dopiero w wycenionej pudełkowej produkcji, do wykonania, ilości dodatków i warstwy technicznego programu. I mimo, że od momentu utworzenia profilu do ujrzenia ekranu końcowego minęły nieco ponad dwie i pół godziny, to i tak płakałem jak bóbr, że wreszcie miałem to za sobą. Dawno podczas grania, nie miałem tak silnego poczucia bezpowrotnie straconego czasu. Mało tego, wygląda na to, że tricked and tuned to duchowy spadkobierca tych szczyn. Właściwie, to nawet byli Ci sami ludzie. I co gorsza, udało im się pobić całkowitą beznadzieję jaką ustanowił tamto badziewie. Wolałbym być przybity powiekami do ściany gwóździarką, niż chociażby wziąć udział w kolejnym wyścigu z najbardziej bezmózgim rywalem. I jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Nie dotykajcie tego cholerstwa nawet kijem od szczotki, a tym bardziej jakby dawali za darmo. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014)